inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shirou Atsuya
'Welcome!' Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, Shirou Atsuya! You can help make this wiki grow! Have fun here! Contribute! Earn badges! Am I too late? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Category Please stop adding unnecessary categories to the character pages. Thanks, [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 10:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning I see you adds the Hissatsus Categorys into Characters pages. Please Stop!, A Category with "Hissatsu" in it just only used in the Hissatsu Pages not in Characters Pages. You also repeated a few category that was already there. Please Stop by now, adding unnecessary Category into pages and stop repeating them!. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'ｴｲﾀﾞﾝﾋｶﾙ']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Wing Breaker']] 05:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's Okay, just be careful next time! [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'ｴｲﾀﾞﾝﾋｶﾙ']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Wing Breaker']] 00:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) File names Please make sure the files you are uploading have a clear name or they will be deleted. "Tumblr lz9cphOopl1r8wkkso1 500" is not an appropriate name, something like "Kenshin" is. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) *This will be your last warning before you get a ban. Stop uploading misnamed files. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) *Since you have decided to ignore my warnings, you have received a 24 hour ban from this wiki. Why not use that time to rename your files? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) *It seems that you still don't listen about given a clear name to files. This is your first warning again. Give files clear names! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 12:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) *At this point you must be doing it on purpose. 3 day ban for you. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters pages Stop editing them just to move brackets around. This will be your only warning. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read our Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit our rules. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) TCG Stop adding TCG pictures to the characters articles, hissatsu articles etc. One or two TCG are completely enough. Torch92 10:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) User page and files Since you ignored my previous warning, I went ahead and deleted the surplus of images from your user page. Please, do also avoid uploading and using GIF files on articles unless strictly necessary. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hey. You seems to ignore administrators' warnings, huh. Stop adding unnecessary categories (like Keshin Armed on Beta, lol), or gifs/bad quality images etc. Torch92 13:10, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You are kidding me. Beta, a Keshin Armed ? A Keshin Armed is a new feature in Chrono Stone; it is the fact that a Keshin equips the Keshin user. Beta is a Keshin Armed user, not a Keshin Armed. Also. GIVE CLEAR NAMES TO THE PICTURES YOU UPLOAD. We said it many times to you, and you still give them names like "224436 257148844313680 5370321 n.jpg", which isn't a clear name. Torch92 13:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2 You still don't listen. Give files clear names! This is your second warning. If you keep given files unclear names, you will get banned. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Misnamed files This is starting to become a really bad habit, you know. Is it so hard to rename files to have clear names? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Category Stop adding the Episode category to pages. They all already have the Anime episodes category. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) User page Like Genda already said, please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) If you have read it, edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Find the difference How about now ' Taha1921 Evolution' 'Naming Pictures' It seems that you are not naming pictures correctly. If you are just adding pictures to get badges, stop doing that please. '- Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is Awesome! 10:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC)' Just rename the picture before you upload it to the wiki. (And you need to add the timestamp to your signature) '- Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is Awesome! 11:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! '- Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is Awesome! 11:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Can I I am sorry but the Inazuma Chatters are mostly for the members who are joining the chat mostly every day~ And I haven't seen you so much in the chat~ Also, your signature can only contain one pic, so edit your signature~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature Picture Please take note that a signature can only have 1 picture. Please read this : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki:Manual_of_Style Thank you for following the rules... Sorry if my reply is late, I'm not always online. Oh...... nice signature pic! :) May i ask why you're using my Gouenji sprite here? I'm pretty sure asking if it's allowed would be a bit more polite.Renjiru (talk) 16:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) WEll, I do have one, though I'll only give it when I'm on chat. 08:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday!! THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I have added you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Shirou Atsuya for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) THANKS!! thank you for wishin me hppy bday so ~I finally see you^^